Childish Games
by Spirit of destiny
Summary: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP you felt around the side table searching for the alarm, after your hand had clasped down onto it you pegged it across the room. Started as a normal day, to finding family and love. Second person and Swearing.


Childish Games

INTRO: Name: Kirra Lee Barton

Age: 17

Sex: female

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 50 to 60 kilo's

About you: ok let's get one thing clear your Trowa's little sister but you don't know that yet right! Ok you had lost your family when you were 5, but were looked after by some old lady but she recently died so now you live by your self ok. Your 2 best friends are Sarah and Trina. You play the electric guitar. When you were 10 you were a genius on the computer and were expelled from school from doing things you shouldn't have been doing. So now you are a computer hacker going by the name Stu, you also create viruses and sell them to Oz, the Allies and the Colonies.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP you felt around the side table searching for the alarm, after your hand had clasped down onto it you pegged it across the room and an alarming speed. Unfortunately this did not stop the annoying sound "shit, shit, shit, alright already I'm up!" you scream as you slowly but reluctantly got out of bed. After destroying your alarm clock the phone had rang "what is it" you mumble into the receiver " KIRRA, it's Trina I knew you would have destroyed your alarm clock by now so I thought I would ring" "Huh" you reply not catching a word she said "never mind, anyways do u want to come to the movies this arvo after school" "school, SCHOOL! shit I got to get ready, see you there Sarah" it's Trina" you hung up she said these last few words

'Shit burnt toast'

'Shit no hot water'

'Shit missed the bus have to walk!" ...

You slid through the door just as the bell had rung "late again miss Barton" you didn't try to rebel, you just hung your head and walked out. You walked into the principles office and sat down closest to the receptionist "morning Kirra late again I take it? Not a day goes by I don't see you in here" "yes Mrs Donald" you mumbled. Not noticing the 5 new students sitting across from you "Aaah Kirra I was wondering when you would show up, I'm not putting u on detention today I have something better in mind" u looked up at him thinking this can't be good "don't look so worried Kirra"

"can't help it sir' you replied in a quivering voice, one of the boys chuckled but u didn't really notice" here you go boys your timetables, Kirra" he said turning to face you " you get to show the new students around, this is Duo Maxwell (the one with the hippie hair), Quatra Winner (the blonde), Wufei Shang (the Chinese boy), Heero Yue (serious looking fellow) and Trowa Barton' who was looking rather pale. "ok can we go" " oh yes and don't be late for first class" you half grunted and rushed everyone out the door "hmmm Barton and Barton you 2 wouldn't be related by any chance?" you rolled your eyes "nope sorry lost my family when I was 5 now lets get to class before I get into trouble... again...

Lunch time!

"geese how boring" Quatra said walking out the classroom " "could have told yo that" you reply, you stretched as you walked out "thank god it's lunch I'm starving" u meet up with Sarah and Trina and introduced them to each other then you all walked out side and sat under a nice big tree. You sat on the ground just in front of the seat (so u could lean on it) everyone sat down and started chatting while you sat in silence eating your chicken burger "hey Kirra you coming to the movies?' you looked up at Trina " yeah sure, wot do we have last?" "P.E' Sarah said you looked at the ground cursing under your breath "what's wrong with P.E?" asked Quatra with a curious look on his face "the teachers a pervert and won't leave Kirra alone" Trina said bluntly. All of a sudden Trowa had got up and walked away what's the matter with him you thought? Quatra had got up and went after him.

Trowa's POV:

"Hey Trowa what's up?" "Her Quatra, her" you said looking back to find everyone watching. "Her? What do you mean?" you took out your wallet and pulled an old photo out of a concealed pocket and gave him the picture and there standing next to Trowa was a 5 yr old girl, a spitting image of Kirra.

You mumbled something under your breath and sat up strait and looked around "what's going on?" you ask but no one reply's everyone was just watching Trowa and Quatra talking. Quatra ran back over "hey guys you better come see this"

Everyone looked at each other and got up "Hey girls we'll see u in P.E ok" Quatra said and ran off again. Still watching them they all crowded around Trowa and then all looked back at you...

"Hey guys have you noticed Wufei and Heero don't talk that much it's like there mute's" Trina said "yeah and Duo is like on some 24/7 sugar high" Sarah replied "hehe there like to extreme's put together" you laugh. For the rest of lunch you all just sit there and chat while the boys went to see something important... at about 5 minutes left Wufei and Quatra had came back. You got up as they walked up to the tree of you "what's going on is there something wrong?" you asked "um... Yeah Trowa just got a message from um someone, and he has to leave early" Quatra replied 'why dose he have to go?" Trina asked at this Wufei and Quatra glanced at each other, then Wufei glanced at you "family troubles" Wufei said bluntly...

you raised your eyebrows " geese hope everything is ok, hey guys I really don't want to go to P.E today I'm just gonna chuck a sicky and go home early ok give us a buzz before you go to the movies ok"

Sarah and Trina just nodded and went to class while Quatra shook his head at your truanting...

Well after you signed out you started to walk home with the odd feeling of being followed so you just upped the pace and got home quicker. you walked through the door first thing you did was eat again changed into a tight tank top with really baggy cargo pants and knee high toe socks you plugged your electric guitar in and belted it out so load you didn't realise the people coming into your house.

Luckily you saw a blur on one of the window reflection and in very quick succession you stoped everything turning around to see ... Heero Duo and Trowa 'whoa, what are you guys doing here? How did you know where I lived? ever herd of knocking?" you said in a surprised tone "we did knock" said duo "I was even standing in the window waving at you but you turned around at the same time" you blushed with embarrassment "ooh Kay my bad, but that still doesn't explain why your here" you said you all stood there for a few minutes you still waiting for an answer. "well Trowa has something to tell you, right" Duo said pushing him forward "then, then Heero" also pushing him forward "what and you don't, your just here to see the show" you said with a smirk on your face "well... yeah" you looked back at Trowa who was looking rather nervous.

his eye 's darted around the house looking for a distraction, you started to tap your foot becoming impatient "I'm" he stumered "I'm your..." he looked at his feet and mumbled the rest of the sentence "your what sorry?" he looked up at you with his face all screwed up "I'm your older brother" he half yelled, you took a step back with surprise he took a step toward you and you took another step back "what" you finally said "wh... no, no, no, that's, that's not." you said you bit your bottom lip and looked like you were about to cry, you half dropped half placed the guitar on the couch you looked at Trowa "prove it" you said blankly he gave you the picture that was now a little crumpled from being in his fist, you went pale and dropped to your knees you looked up and stared at him hoping that some kind of memory would come to you of when u were little, but nothing...

Trowa went to comfort you but you had got up and pushed him away you went and locked your self in your bed room, you sat down on your bad staring at the floor, there was a knock on the door, "hey Kirra I know your in shock right now but Heero still has something to say" it was Duo trying to get you to come out. You knew what he was trying to do fat chance you though, all of a sudden Heero was banging on the door "if you don't open the I will" you looked at the door for a second "do what you like" you said then quickly you got a chair and wedged it under the door handle then stepped back lying to my about family you thought and headed for the window only to see Duo standing there trying to open it from the out side your eyes widened and you quickly lock it and pulled the curtains closed just as he had just managed to get it open

Uh-oh you thought this isn't going to end well... All you could hear were gun shots "Eep!" then anger came across your face "can't you leave me alone for five minutes! It's hard to accept something like this!" you yelled at them "yeah well it's hard to arrest my own sister!" Trowa had shot back with an angry look as well you stood there shocked AGAIN, you fell to the floor again, Trowa run over and hugged you, you tried to pull away but all he did was tighten his grip after a minute you gave up and actually fell asleep...

You soon woke up to be in a strange room 'where am I?' you said to your self sitting up. Suddenly a dark figure had walked through the open door and sat on the bed with there back to you. 'you aren't to leave the house' 'Trowa?' you ask and went to put your hand on his shoulder but he got up but just before he left he turned around 'there's a bathroom down the all clean clothes in the wardrobe, you can explore the house but you don't take one step out of the fence. Got it. If you do we'll be forced to use drastic measures' you sat there wide eyed surprised at the angry tone he gave you. what, wait I have to get to school! you thought, you jumped out of bed and ran to the door just as it had closed you swung it open again 'what about school?' you said running up to Trowa 'what about it?' you were jogging along side him just to keep up 'well what about my friends there going to want to know were I am and I need to go to school if I need a decent education!' you panted he stopped and looked at you, 'you seem to be doing pretty good for a computer hacker 'Stu' and the countless number of virus's you have sold not to mention aiding Oz against the Allies just because your a bit of a computer whiz' he said through gritted teeth ' JUST a bit of a computer whiz! I'll have u know I can create and enable a virus in under an hour that is not JUST a computer whiz' you sneered. He then grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you through a door into a large room were all the guys just happened to be sitting and then continued through another door and into another hallway a few doors down he opened a door to a room that looked like an interrogation room, he wrenched your arm and flung you into the room 'wait here' he said in his normal tone, click 'oh yeah I'm just gonna walk right outta here beside the fact YOU LOCKED THE DOOR' you screamed; you sat down in the chair and placed your head on the table

After a few minutes waiting the door was unlocked and an officer had walked in. ' Kirra lee Barton?' the man questioned you looked at him blankly 'yes' you said slowly 'do you know why you are here?' the man asked 'well yea and no..' the man looked down at the file he was carrying, then sat down opposite you. 'Ms Barton you are accused of creating and selling computer viruses to Oz forces to aid them in disabling and destroying important files, as well as allowing Oz access to the allied troops documents is this true?' he said staring blankly at you, you shifted your weight in the chair feeling uncomfortable by the way he was looking at you. 'Yes I suppose.' the man flipped through the file. he got up and left the room locking the door behind him more minutes pass and the man returns 'Ms Barton, because there was no severity in your offence's we have decided that you will be placed under house arrest until further notice and that you will disable and destroy any virus you have created in the past 3yrs including any that you can get that Oz. already have'

he didn't lock the door you thought you got up and walked towards the door, just as your hand was about to turn the doorknob it had swung open, you stood there still looking at were the doorknob had been then slowly looked up to see Heero standing in the door way holding something in his hand, he took a step forward and grabbed your wrist he put a small I.D bracelet with a small padlock on your wrist after he let go you took a good look at it, it was a tracking bracelet in case you decided to go walkies. You straitened up and followed the guys back to the large room.

The silence was starting to get to you after a few minutes so you decided to make conversation 'so would anyone like to tell me were I'm?' they looked at you then at each other 'uh, your in a hide out well kinda it's just until you have served your sentence' Quatra said hesitantly.

Days have past and your still sitting around the house while everyone was out and about having fun. this is SO boring you thought there is nothing for me to do you stood up and walked into the kitchen searching through the cupboards, you were standing on the bench looking in the top cupboards when you found a chocolate choc chip cake mix YUM my fav you thought ' this will keep me occupied for about 20 minutes' you said out loud 'what will?' said a voice you jumped and almost loosing your footing you grabbed the cupboard door and held your self there for a second before felling secure enough to let go, you turned around to see Duo standing there still in his Pj's. You rolled your eyes and jumped down. 'Don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!' you said still trying to catch your breath. 'My bad' he mumble while he got some cereal and walked back out. After you had made and iced the cake you were looking for something else to make, by the time they had all gotten home you had made a gut load of cakes, muffins and pastries. 'someone's been busy' Quatra had said walking into the kitchen just as you had finished cleaning up the lovely mess you made, 'well you can't just leave me here with nothing to do.' you replied 'looks like you had something to do to me' Trowa mumbled, you poked your tongue out at him as he took a cupcake and walked into the living room.

'Hey I'm gonna call for take out what do you guys want?' Quatra had yelled from the hall way. after eating take out you all sat there in silence again ok this is getting on my nerves you thought ' ok this is shitting me lets play a game' you announced, they all looked at you for a minute then just shrugged it off 'ok, ok let me think a game we can all play and that it's fun?' you sat there for a minute until your face lighted up with excitement...

You looked at the boys each in turn 'I know a good came especially in a house like this HIDE AND SEEK!' of course they said no but after like what felt like an hour you convinced them all to play 'turn around touch the ground I'm not it' you said turning around and touching the ground XD hehe not me! you thought they all looked at you funny and attempted to do the same (emphasis on the word attempted) well any ways Wufei lost 'right couple of rules outside is outta bounds, and the couch is home' you said. So Wufei started counting and you all run off to hide in the house some were...

to start with you all took of in all different directions but you meet up with Duo at the attic door you looked at each other and opened the door 'after you ma'am' 'why thank you' you both said in a sarcastic tone. You run up the stair case with Duo right behind you, when you reached the top you looked around to find somewhere to hide you found the perfect little hidey hole next to and behind some boxes. You sat down with Duo next to you.

meanwhile down stairs

Wufei had found them all but you and Duo, 'were are they he mumbled to himself walking back into the lounge room 'still can't find them wufei?' Quatra said with a smile on his face 'no' he grunted 'well Duo said he did like her, maybe there up in the attic together' Quatra said holding back the laughs Trowa on the other hand was looking a little worried 'we better go find them' Trowa said standing up, they all nodded and split up.

back up stair's

You and Duo had gotten into the sealed boxes looking for something interesting and you got to talking bout your selves. All you found were old computer parts and paper work. You were becoming bored with what was in the boxes but Duo was playing with what looked like a toy car 'where did you get that?' you asked he slid a box towards you, you looked inside to see A LOT of old toys they were all ripped and dirty. you started to dig deeper in the box to find a photo album, a big photo album you pulled it out falling on your ass with it on top of you, there was a suppressed laugh from Duo, you looked at him and shook your head 'check this out, you would think with all this computer cramp they wouldn't have a box full of toys and a photo album.' you sat back next to Duo and laid it on your lap opening it to reveal a big family picture 'that's a big family' Duo said, he put his arm around your neck and started to look and the book with you.

with the others

They had all eventually gathered at the door that led to the stairs that led to the attic 'this is it we have searched every part of the house' Heero say's to the other's, he opens the door and they all walk in silently.

back with you

'Geese where is Wufei it's been age's?' 'They'll find us and Wufei isn't one to give up' you both giggled and went back to looking at the photos. Little did you know that they now know were you two were hiding and thought they would play a little prank on you two. They slowly crept up and looked over the boxes at you and Duo, but you didn't notice, Heero took out his gun and fired at the ceiling, you screamed literally jumping onto Duo's lap hugging him around the neck, while he hugged you around the waist afterwards there was a short silence then 3 boys rolling on the ground laughing there asses off except Wufei who was just standing there with what looked like a forced smile on his now paler than usual face.

You turned around and leaned backwards to see who was laughing, still sitting on Duo's lap and still with a look of shock on your face, you sighed to see them sitting/standing there... you turned back around and put your head on Duo's shoulder 'geese that wasn't funny' you whispered, you two still sat there trying to catch your breath and gain control of your heart beat 'so not playing hide and seek again for a while' Duo said with a laugh 'so you guys gonna get up or what?' Trowa said 'no you said with a sarcastic tone, they started to head out the door leaving the two of you behind. you slowly went to get up but Duo's grip tighten around your waist 'you sure your alright you look a little pale' he looked at you with a concerned face 'yeah just a little shocked from the gun shot, we have to get them back for that' you mentioned with a week smile on your face.

It's been a few days since the hide and seek incident but hey you needed to plan, Quatra had been nice bout it and apologised, so you thought nothing to serious, so you just switched the salt and sugar around. Trowa apologized but he wouldn't leave you alone for the fact you were in the attic with Duo alone, so you just gave him the ol shaving cream in the face while he was sleeping... 'So when do you plan on getting the other two?' Trowa asked one morning 'well I figured I'll just sit back and watch them get paranoid about it for awhile' as you said that Heero had just walked in as you had got up to leave you looked at him with a mischievous smile on your face. More days pass and Wufei and Heero have actually became a bit edgy when you weren't around. One night you woke up in the middle of a storm, you reached for the glass of water on the side table only to find it was empty 'dammit you said out loud. just as you had said that someone had left your door ajar open what in the world you though you got out of bed and walked towards the door just as another door had closed you pocked your head through to see an empty hall way not fully awake you were terrified to go back to sleep so you thought you would grab something nice and heavy and go refill your glass oh doodie what was that? these were the only thoughts running through your brain as you slowly walked down the hall regally checking behind you. You slowly made your way to the kitchen to see Trowa sitting there in Pyjama bottoms and a cup of tea, coffee… you gave a sigh of relief, 'why are you carrying a.. is that a chair leg?' your eye's widened and hid it behind your back 'some, someone was in my room' you stuttered, he looked at you with raised eyebrows 'was it you?' you questioned he raised his eyebrows even more 'no, it must have been your imagination.' just as you had finished filling your glass of water the lights had gone out 'there's a torch under the sink' a disembodied voice said, you opened the cabinet and felt around after a minute your hand had come into contact with a smooth cold surface 'ah' you said in triumph. suddenly the door burst open revelling a dark figure in the doorway, you shone the torch beam on the dark figure to revile Duo wielding a chair leg, the lights had come back on and Duo lowered the chair leg, he was soon followed by Heero and Wufei ' what is going on?' Heero mumbled still half asleep 'this is what!' Duo had said in an angry tone holding up the end of his braid, which looked an inch and a half shorter 'some cruel basted shopped of the tip of my hair, there's hair all threw my bed now!' you looked at Duo in pity geese that was mean you thought, Trowa stood up 'ok everyone go back to bed we'll sort it out in the morning 'I can't go back to bed I might not have any hair left by morning...' Duo cried with a worried look on his face ' me either I'm to scared to go back to sleep, some one WAS in my room, and I know it wasn't my imagination' Trowa dropped his head and took a deep breath 'ok I'm only gonna say this once 'lock the door' you and Duo looked at each other then back at Trowa 'good night everyone' you said in a cheery voice and walked out.

That morning you woke up with the sun in your eye's but you wanted to get up early cuz you wanted to see Heero's reaction to his new look, just after the whole thing last night after you left the guys stayed up and talked for a little while giving you the chance to put some sleeping pills in hero's water cuz he's a light sleeper and goodness knows what he would have done if he had woke and caught you. After you got dressed you sat on the couch while watching cartoons.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' next thing you herd were load thumps coming down the hall way you jumped up as Heero burst threw the door the others were standing at the kitchen door watching 'uh oh time to go' you said running towards the door that lead to the hall way on the other side of the room, he saw you and piss bolted toward you just as you had managed to get through the door, slamming it shut behind you, you kept running unfortunately he had caught up with you, and pined you to the wall 'look at me! Look what you did!' he yelled 'I don't need to look I already know' you said trying not to sound scared and trying hard not to laugh. he pushed you onto the ground and sat on your stomach pinning your arms with his knees, he leaned forward and did that thing were u spit then suck it back up again, he did it a few times with it only inches away from your face 'AAAA oh no that is SO sick, stop it, ger'off me!' you say looking away, the rest had come up behind and just started to crack up laughing 'oh yuk please Heero it's not a permeant one I swear' he looked at you a bit sceptical 'it better be' he said and got up and walked off 'oh come one Heero, I really think pink's your colour' Trowa remarked, he turned around and gave you all foulies... the day passed slowly but every now and then Heero and walked out making everyone laugh, but the pink hair colour slowly faded as the day passed, by the time dinner was ready it still hadn't gone completely and Duo still wasn't over the fact some one cut his hair he questioned everyone bout it all day poor fella. as you were all eating you could still hear the odd chuckle but once or twice the chuckle had became un uncontrollable laughter 'that's it I'm going to go get it fixed tomorrow' Heero said after the second time everyone had laughed at him... later that night you had planned to get Wufei back so you 'went to bed' early that night. You sat in your room quietly for hours before everyone had gone to bed. You popped your head out of your door and slowly tiptoed to Wufei's room

you slowly came up to his bed ew he's drooling you thought all well if he's gonna pay you have to do this you slowly crawled onto the bed, you bit your tongue hoping he wont wake up, you put a small amount of hair removal cream on your fingertips and put it over his right eyebrow hehe his eyebrow won't grow back for weeks after wiping off the cream you sat back and admired your handy work for a minute before you backed hopped off the bed making sure he doesn't wake up. after getting off his bed you spun on your heel to face some one standing in the door way you froze instantly, They took a step forward your stomach clenched 'wot are you doing' came a familiar voice 'shaving off his eyebrow why?' you replied to a curious Quatra

You grinned from ear to ear 'now ok lets go to bed' you said trying to make sure he doesn't see Wufei's lovely facial 'you didn't?' he gasped 'no didn't, now lets go' you said now with a bit of an angry tone 'you really shaved off his eyebrow, he's gonna kill you!' 'yeah yeah I know' finally managing to get him out of Wufei's room, he put his hands on your shoulders 'Kirra, you only did it this bad cuz Trowa told you it was his idea to scare you and Duo with the gun shot.' you didn't look at him at first 'well yeah and Heero told me it was Wufei's idea' you looked up at him, he shook his head 'well I'll go wake up Trowa' you looked at him with a confused look on your face 'why, he'll just give one of those 'mother like' lectures on how I shouldn't do that kind of stuff' he turned to look at you 'well I think he would like to say goodbye to his lil' sis' before she dies don't you' you ran up to him latching onto his arm 'you really think he'll kill me? It's just an eyebrow' you sounded worried.

he went into Trowa's room with a grin on his face you stood outside the door all jittery you jumped at every sound, as soon as Trowa walked out you leaped into his arms around his neck 'don't let him kill me!' he sighed at dragged you into his room 'sit down' you did what he said and looked at your feet 'it's cuz Quatra told you it was Wufei's idea right' you slowly looked up at his face 'Heero said it was Wufei's idea' ' what are we gonna do with you? come on you can sleep in a spear room tonight so he won't find you' you stood up and followed him out the door, you had been walking for bout a minute when Trowa stopped in front of a large door, he knocked twice which was followed by someone stumbling around the door swung open to reveal duo standing there leaning on the door for support 'wha?' he said still half asleep 'Kirra has just shaved off one of Wufei's eyebrows I just...' really hows he look?' Duo asked with a big grin on his face 'you smiled and went to answer when Trowa clasped his hand over your mouth 'look Duo can you find her a room to stay in I have to get ready I've been given another mission.' Duo frowned 'that's not fair' just then Quatra came running up the hallway 'common Trowa we have to leave soon' Duo stood up right 'what you got a mission too? That's really not fair!' Trowa rolled his eyes 'Duo get over it, Kirra I have to go see you in a few weeks if wufei hasn't killed you kay' with that he hugged you and ran off with Quatra leaving you and duo standing there like stunned mullets... 'I want a mission' Duo cried 'I wish Wufei had a mission then I'll live to see another day' you said blankly

'I do' came a cold voice from behind, you froze 'Eep' you squeaked 'Ooooh your in trouble' Duo chuckled. you started to shake from fear I don't want to die you turned around to face Wufei 'hey Wufei nice to see you again' he gave you a death glare, you gave him a little grin 'hehe' with that you stepped behind Duo 'hey whoa I don't want anything to do with this' you poked your head around Duo to look at wufei, he had his head down cursing under his breath, he quickly walked past you muttering under his breath but you herd something that you think you shouldn't have 'why, every time … they become closer' he looked up at you and you just hid behind Duo again, then he turned to face you two, 'I'll deal with this when I get back' again leaving you and Duo standing there like stunned mullets. 'well at lest you'll see the sun again' he muttered 'hehe yeah' you said looking at your feet you both stood there in un uncomfortable silence Dammit I can't stand this any longer 'well um no need for that spear room now, I'll just go back to my room see you tomorrow' you said looking up at Duo 'heh yeah, yeah I'll just go back to bed, goodnight' he smiled and turned around 'goodnight' you said after him, he looked at you once more before closing the door. you still stood there for a moment thinking about what Wufei said, snapping out of it you headed back to your bedroom.

That morning you woke feeling bad for wufei and what was the go with what he had said 'why, every time … they become closer' you shook it out of your head and got up you got dressed had breakfast. You sat on your bed thinking of something to do, normally you would play your guitar but they wouldn't let you bring it on the account of the noise factor you pulled a face in silence. You decided to go for a walk in the garden. you walked around for what seemed like hours, so you decided to go sit down on some green grass in the far corner of the garden you sat under the tree that took up the entire corner, you sat here feeling lonely, you wanted some company but it was either Heero and Duo but you wanted to get away from them and the house, you wished your friends were there, the fun you would have, Wufei wouldn't be the only one missing an eyebrow. You sat there and let the sound of the trees in the wind completely calm you, you sat there taking in deep breaths of the Autumn air, you loved autumn it was your fav. season, your state of calmness didn't last for long, it was rudely interrupted by loud screaming yo opened your eye's to see!

Sarah and Trina running towards you with out stretched arms 'KIRRA' they both screamed in unison 'oh Kirra it's great to see you' Sarah yelled you stood up and greeted them with open arms, you all hugged for a minute as you let go of each other you looked up to see Wufei walking back to the house 'hang on a sec will ya's' you said with a massive smile on your face, you ran off toward Wufei you tapped him on the shoulder as you caught up with him, he turned and looked at you, you stood there for a second before you threw your arms around his neck 'thank you, thank you, thank you, I totally take back the whole eyebrow thing I'm sorry please forgive me' unexpectedly he wrapped his arms around your waist 'your forgiven' he whispered, at that he let you go and walked back up to the house. you stood there watching him for a second then turned back to Sarah and Trina 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH I've missed you guys so much!, why are you guys here any way?' you asked with a suspicious tone 'well on the last day of school Wufei had come along and asked if we would like to see you again, and then he like told us everything' 'yeah why didn't you tell us your a computer genius' 'oh we swore we won't tell anyone either' you just looked at them with a big smile on your face you shook your head slightly 'I'm just glad your here you guys.'

You were with both your friends in the backyard 'I knew as soon as Wufei showed up with one eyebrow, I thought he knows were Kirra is and I was right' said Trina. she smiled as you all sat under the tree 'hey remember when we all did it to each other on a school excursion?' Sarah said rubbing her own eyebrow, 'hehe yeah every one laughed at us, then we did it to them' you said smiling toward the ground, 'suspended for 2 weeks each, I thought they deserved it, that's what you get for laughing at us' Sarah sighed. you all sat there enjoying each there's company until it became dark, you told them everything that's happened to you. even after dark when it was becoming cold you still all sat there until a beam of light had come across your faces. 'Kirra?' yelled a voice that came from the house 'Kirra you need to come inside NOW!' you sighed and stumbled to your feet still laughing with Sarah and Trina. all the way back to the house you were laughing so much you were tripping over each other, even after you all had got to the house you all cram through the door like it was a competition to get inside, almost knocking Duo over 'geese what have you guys been talking bout?' you all looked up at him and burst out laughing once more 'never mind' you said gasping for breath as you reach out for Duo to help you up. In the end you all manage to make it to your feet 'ok we should never be split up again for a long period of time' Trina said leaning on Duo for support still gasping for breath you all walk into the living room 'PIZZA!' You all said in unison, you all rush forward as the guys jump up from the seats trying not to be trampled. After you all finished eating, you all sat there quietly thinking of something to do. You hadn't realised before that Heero wasn't there 'hey where's Heero did he go on a mission to?' Duo and Wufei looked at you 'no he's just hasn't come back from town yet'

'I bet you he's still trying to get the hair dye out' you grin as you sit there fidgeting. 'Actually he did, he said he was gonna go see some one' Wufei said. after a while you started to get really bored and started to annoy everyone ' what can we do it's only 8:30 and were all sitting around doing nothing' you said miserably 'Ooooh I know, oh wait never mind' Trina began a few more minutes pass while Trina, Sarah and you think of something to do...

from the corner of your eye you could see Wufei lift his head and look towards the door, you looked at him and then at the door were Heero's head seemed to of appeared 'Duo!' he said through gritted teeth 'Duo, come here for a minute' 'no, you come here' Heero rolled his eye's and disappeared for a second then came back and walked over to Duo, now you on the other hand had gotten suspicious and knew he was hiding something, so taking this opportunity you went to the door your hand had just turned the door knob when Heero turned around 'Kirra wait' he said leaping forward, you on the other hand just swung the door open 'Heero what are... oh' you stood there looking at Relena Darlian all dressed in pink 'whoa' you said taking a step back. 'hello you must be Kirra' you shook her hand and moved out of the way as she walked into the room, you started making a whole bunch of kissy faces behind her back at Heero, he tried to hold in his anger while everyone else was trying not to laugh. when she turned around to see what was happening you stopped, putting your hands behind your back with a big smile on your face. 'nice to meet you' you say through your oh so lovely smile, she turns back to everyone else and you started to do it again, hehe it looks like Heero's gonna pop you thought 'Heero could you show me to my room?' he gave you one last foully and led Relena out of the room, you turned to look at every one else who was now rolling on the floor laughing, you still stood there with the big grin on your face with your hands up to you mouth 'oh man he is so gonna kill me for that' you said laughing with everyone else. A few minutes pass and you all seem to have gained control, until Heero walked in, you all couldn't help but have giggle at Heero's expense. 'Alright get over it, she is coming back in a minute, so behave' he said with a menacing look. She came in and stood behind Heero 'why don't you come sit down Relena' you said 'ok' she said with a cheery smile, which kinda creeped you out. You all sat there in UN uncomfortable silence until Sarah had let out a little squeal 'I know what we can play, we haven't in a while... truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture'

'and don't you two forget, that old dare we did, I do believe that still counts' Sarah said Trina and your self groaned 'oh please Sarah just this once' you pleaded, she shook her head at you CRAP you thought 'what old dare?' Heero questioned. 'well' Sarah began 'age's ago, these two did a double dare and it was every time these two played truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture, they would have to pick dare EVERYTIME they were asked' they all looked at you two 'it was her idea' you said pointing to Trina. Her face went bright red as she buried her face in her hands... 'ok I'll start' Sarah said, she looked around at each one in turn, but only you and Trina were trying to make out you both weren't there, 'Wufei' she said finally 'truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture?' he sat there for a minute trying to decide what to pick, with Duo saying in his ear 'dare pick dare go on you know you want to' he looked over at Sarah 'dare I suppose' she smiled and looked over at you and Trina 'hmmm I dare you to spend 20 minutes locked in the closet with Trina' Trina had looked at Sarah 'your gonna pay for that one' she said as she stood up 'go on Wufei' Duo said pushing him into the closet with Trina locking the door behind them, you stood on the other side the door with your ear pressed up against it, but all you could hear were two muffled voices, everyone was standing behind you 'can you hear what their saying?' Duo said pressing his own ear to the door 'narr' you replied after ten minutes had passed the voices stopped. You tried to listen harder but you couldn't hear anything 'the light just went off in the closet' Relena said pointing at the bottom of the door you looked towards the bottom of the door, she was right there was no light. you stepped away from the door 'ew' you said 'oh come you don't think their um you know' Duo said 'man I hope not' you said ... Finally the 20 minutes were up and the light came back on. 'you pushed Heero towards the door 'you open it' you said he unlocked it and slowly opened the door, there stood Trina and Wufei all scruffed up... you looked at Trina 'you didn't' you said stepping away from her, 'nope I accidentally turned the light of then we both stumble around to turn it on, no bigy' she said as she sat down on the couch 'for 10 minutes?' Sarah asked 'yes' Wufei said seriously. 'Any way it's my turn' he continued. Everyone sat down again waiting for Wufei to pick some one 'Kirra' he said DAMMIT, I knew he was gonna pick me any bet it's what I did to his eyebrow

'Hehe' you said quietly then going like this while chucking a little mental in your head. 'Dare' you he sat back and thought about it while you were getting more paranoid, you kept fidgeting in the chair. He smirked and took a deep breath 'you have to... um...' he tapped his chin with his index finger 'oh come one something, anything! Just not...' you trailed off 'just not what?' Relena asked innocently 'nu...nothing' you mutter. you glared at Wufei, he shifts his weight in the seat uncomfortable with you watching him like your going to kill him if he doesn't think of something soon. 'Ok you have to spend the night, in the attic ' you winced. 'Do I have to it's scary up there... I think it's haunted' you said looking at your feet. 'All the more reason for you too.' you took a deep breath and sat there for a moment 'Relena truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torturer?' you finally say still looking at the ground. 'kiss' she replied in a chirpy tone you slowly started to laugh which got louder and louder until it was a menacing laugh, everyone now moving away from you 'kiss wufei for a whole minute!' you bellowed.

Wufei sunk into his seat while Heero was looking pretty angry, and Relena still smiling dear god I don't think she fully understands what is going on here, all well this is gonna be fun you think to yourself. Relena jumped out of her seat while Wufei went flying for the door, you stood up shocked 'hey! You have to do it, that's not fair if you run away!' you stomped your foot in frustration 'that's ok I'll get him when he least suspects it' Relena said reassuring you. you sat down again ok I can deal with that I just hope I'm there when it happens XD you nod your head and sit back in the chair 'okay, okay, my turn' Relena starts she looks at Heero, Duo and Trina, then over at you. She took a breath as in to say something but stopped, she shifted her eyes between Heero and Duo. 'Ooooh um. Heero, no Duo truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture?' Duo sat there while tapping his forehead. After five minutes he still hadn't said anything 'ok this is gonna take forever I'm gonna go get some snacks.' you got up and walked into the kitchen. you got chips, m&m's and a whole bunch of other lollies, and fizzy drinks and cups, you piled all these on a tray and slowly made your way to the living room 'ok I got a whole bunch of stuff so you can't complain' you said setting the stuff on the small coffee table, you stood up strait with your hands on your hips, 'what?' you ask as they all seem to be staring at you, frowning you again asked 'what!? God dammit tell me don't just sit there' Relena put on her usual smile, she pointed at Duo, you glanced at him then back at her 'ok you did it while I wasn't here didn't ya's? And I have a slight feeling I'm involved' you said still waiting for an answer 'oh what makes you think that?' Trina says waving her hands 'well I dunno maybe it's all the staring' she looked away from you for a minute, 'is it that obvious?' you rolled your eyes while letting out a frustrated sigh 'tell me what did you do Relena?' you said averting your gaze towards the ceiling 'well Duo picked dare so he's staying in the attic with you for the night so you don't get all lonely' you snapped your head down to face her lifting and eyebrow 'geese is that it?' they all started so laugh nervously 'and...' Relena said you eyed her curiously 'what?' she was silent for a moment when Duo stood up 'and after that I get to sleep in your room for a week' he said before taking the bag of chips and a bottle of fizzy before quickly walking out the door.

You stood there dumb founded for 5 minutes, 'Kirra, are you alright?' you looked at Relena's worried face still with a look of shock on your own. 'Yeah yes I'm fine, hey he took my chips!' you said as you hurriedly walked towards the door... 'Well I take it that the games over' you herd Sarah say as you closed the door behind you. Not paying attention to were you were going you bumped into Wufei knocking you back a little you shook your head and stepped to the side, but so did he 'beep, beep, need to get through' you said impatiently 'hang on a sec, I need you to distract Relena while I go to the kitchen, I don't want her coming after me' you looked at him for a minute 'what are you talking about she went to bed a few minutes ago, and even if she was still in the lounge room I want to see you suffer.' his eye twitched as he stepped aside and walked towards the door, you stood there for a few minutes, waiting for it there was a bit of a squeal then a thump, you rushed in to see Relena laying on top of Wufei planting her lips on his you fell to the ground in hysterical laughter along with everyone else except Heero who was looking mighty peeved. After a minute passed she sat up blushing, while Wufei was still on the ground shocked. The rest of you were laughing while Heero pulled Relena to her feet and led her out of the room. The next thing you knew you were being dragged out the door yourself, but being to busy laughing you didn't notice the murder in Wufei's eyes, he had dragged you all the way to the stairs of the attic, picking you up he carried you most of the way then dropping you onto the hard wood floors, you crying out in pain but continued to laugh, he slammed the door behind him 'Ow my guts hurt' you said to yourself. you laid there in the dark for a few minutes before you got up and turned the lights on. you sat at the window looking out at the swirling storm clouds, you were so caught up in thought that you didn't notice the door open and shut, there was a loud clap of thunder as a hand slowly clamped your shoulder, you screamed and jumped away from the window 'sorry sorry sorry!' Duo repeated 'sorry I didn't mean to scare you!' you sighed and leaned against the empty boxes only to have them fall on top of you. You sat up a bit dazzled as you swayed a little from hitting your head on the floor. 'Geese are you ok?' Duo asked as he pulled you to your feet 'yeah I'm fine just promise you wouldn't do it again' he chuckled and patted you on the back before walking over to a pile of blankets and pillows. 'So how did Wufei take it?' he asked you as he laid the blankets one the hard wood floor. 'not as bad as I thought, honestly I thought he would kill me for it like everything else I've done.' after talking to Duo for a few hours you had fallen asleep but was woken by something dripping on your face, you rolled over and found yourself in a puddle of water, you jumped up cursing. You looked around to see Duo asleep in a nice DRY bed, you humped and shoved him slightly 'Duo, Duo' no answer 'dammit Duo wake up' you said a little louder than you should have 'wha?' he asked in a groggy tone, 'my bed's all wet the roof must have leaked' you whispered. he moved over and pulled back the blanket 'alright but you better be dry I don't want my bed all wet as well' you smirked and said 'nope I promise' when in fact your clothes were a little damp, you quickly climbed in next to him you herd a slight grown 'I thought you said you were dry' he said sounding a little annoyed 'I never said such a thing I just agreed I wasn't wet, I am in fact damp there's a difference you know' he sighed 'alright doesn't matter' you smiled and closed your eyes.

What had felt like you had only blinked you were being shaken awake. 'WHAT! you half yelled 'Kirra get up there's something wrong!' said a familiar voice, you sat up and felt a pain in the back of your head, holding your head you found a massive lump from were you hit it last night, 'what what what' you said impatiently 'come with me, Sarah and Trina have already been taken home, you need to get ready' you were pulled down stairs to your room were Relena had packed all your clothes. 'What time is it and what the hell is going on!?' your voice became louder with every word. 'Oh Kirra, it's gonna be ok, we have to leave before we can tell you anything' she said reassuring you. Not even dressed you were in the car squished between Relena and Duo. You struggled to stay awake, 'what bloody time is't!?' you said slurring your words together. 'Around quater to 5' Relena said. You huffed and leaned on Relena before falling back asleep.

You were woken up by a bump in the road, you instantly looked around, it was early morning round 8ish you looked at everyone else who were all staring out the windows. Relena looked at you and sweetly smiled 'good morning, have a nice sleep?' you squirmed in your seat 'not really woke up and the roof was leaking on me so my bed was all wet and..' you were cut off by duo 'and didn't hesitate to jump in my bed, making it all wet as well' you looked at him with puppy dog eye's 'I'm sorry Duo forgive me?' he looked away for a second put his arm around your shoulder's 'yeah, but you might not be so lucky next time' you looked at him and said 'oh I think I can' when you were interrupted by Wufei 'Duo you might want to tell her' you both looked at him with a blank face. 'Tell me wot' you questioned them.

Duo took a deep breath and looked at you seriously, 'wot is it? is there something wrong? Is that why we left so quickly?' wufei sighed in the front seat mumbling "bloody women asking so many questions" you gave him a foully and looked back at Duo. Bitting your bottom lip in anticipation. 'Kirra, something's happened. It's Trowa' your eye's widened 'what!? What's happened!?' you practically screamed. 'I just met him for the first time in years and now he's GONE' you became all hysterical before he could even finish. 'Kirra calm down' Relena said trying to calm you down. 'Kirra, we know were he is we're gonna try and get him, Quatra told us wot had happened.' 'wot, you mean Quatra got away and didn't think to help him!' by now the car had pulled into a gas station, 'come on why don't we get you something warm to drink and calm down' Relena said but being stubborn old you didn't wait for other people to get out of the car first you just undid your seat belt and scrambled over duo to get out. 'she's not taking it as good as I hoped' Relena commented, wufei turned to face them 'same, she hardly knows him anymore' Relena gave him a dirty look and got out of the car, she looked around and saw you sitting near by on a pick-nick bench. 'Should I go talk to her?' duo asked but Relena shook her head 'no we better leave her to think about it.'

You were starting to get cold when Relena came over and placed a hot cup of -hot drink of your choice- in front of you, you picked it up and held it in your hands for a few minutes to warm up your fingers. 'Kirra, Quatra didn't mean to leave Trowa behind. It just happened' Relena said handing you a dark brown coat that went passed your knees. Quickly putting it on you looked at her with puffy red eyes. 'I know, I didn't mean to say that, I was caught up in the moment, but' you stopped and started to hug your knees, Relena put her hand on your shoulder, 'but, um, I know I haven't known him for very long and that, it's weird to suddenly have family, and I don't want to lose that again.' Relena hugged you with one arm 'it's alright; we'll make sure that you don't, you always have us and your two friends at home.'

Heero walked over and leaned over Relena; 'we're going now' Relena nodded. 'Come on Kirra you can sit at the window if you like.' you slowly got up and walked towards the car. After a few hours in the car you started to get really bored, you were also getting hang of the idea that Trowa was in trouble but they are going to help him. You became restless in your seat always huffing, and groaning, from sheer boredom. 'Are we there yet!?' you said 'just another hours at least, maybe less' Relena said looking at you from the front passenger seat. You continued to fidget until Wufei snapped. 'Would you stop moving it's driving me mad? Your acting like a little kid' you pulled a face at him and replied 'well I hate travelling, it drives me mad!'

'Ok why don't we play a game' Duo said 'like what?' you asked, 'how bout I spy' you thought to your self and then looked around, 'ok, who's going first?' 'Ooooh I'll go' Relena said everyone looked at her waiting, 'ok I spy with my little eye something beginning with B' you frowned 'Bah… b?' she smiled then giggled 'base' wufei said 'huh' you replied 'base' he said pointing in front of him, you leaned over him to get a better look, there was a big square building ahead. 'Ooooh, is that were we're going?' Relena nodded 'yup and it's the right answer to I spy' by now you weren't listening to her or anyone for that matter. The car pulled up in front of the building. You slowly got out still staring at the base. You got your bags and walked inside with everyone else. You followed them to an office were you were given rooms; you got to share with Relena. After unpacking your clothes in your lovely new room you decided to go for a wander.

you walked down the many halls you were given a basic layout of the building so you don't end up were you don't belong, so you figured you would go to the food court they gave you a card so you didn't have to pay, seem you didn't get time to bring money. You walked through the automatic doors to a huge room that every kind of takeout you could think of, you got -your fav takeout- and sat at the far end of the seat. before you could start to eat someone sat across from you, you looked up to see a girl probably your age, her hair grey and wavy cut to above her shoulders, but tall and with a normal kind of build.(pic in results) 'hello' you said, she didn't reply she just smiled. For a minute you both sat there staring at each other, 'my names Sandra, what yours?' you swallowed your food and said 'Kirra, is there anything I can do?' she just smiled again 'Kirra hay, what that be Kirra Barton?' you raised both eyebrows 'yes, why? How do you know?' she leaned forward still smiling; it was really creepy 'we were all given a brief look at the copy of your file, just so we know, you know' still staring at you asked another question, 'so did you just come to say hi or is there something else?' she clapped her hands together and tilted her head to one side, and the smile faded, 'well yes actually there is. I've herd of you, Stu, and i am the number one hacker here and if you think for just one second that you can beat me and take my place then your wrong, ok this is my turf and I will hurt you if you think you can take my place.' you had finished wot you were eating and looked at her, you took a deep breath and said, 'well then good thing I wasn't planning on that ay, I just want to get my brother back, and if I did intend to steal your thunder then you would just have to hurt me then wouldn't you.' she glared at you, 'are threatening my?' you huffed with frustration, 'for being smart your not to bright are you, I don't want to take your place it's all yours, in fact you were just wasting your breath telling me all this.' you stood up, she stood up, 'I don't like your attitude' she pointed at you accusingly 'well I don't like your that much either, so why don't we just go our separate ways ay' she stomped her foot and walked away, you threw away your rubbish and walked out of the food court. You were looking around the empty halls there were security camera's every meter, and the walls could use some colour grey steel was so depressing. minding you own business you looked down another walkway with your back to the other end of it, seconds later it felt as if some one had planted a wooden bored across you face stumbling back leaning against the wall you looked at what hit you, it was Sandra's fist you took a step forward, 'wot the hell?' you asked in a groggy voice, again she hit you, your head hit the wall hard as well and as you fell it hit it again, you started to see black dots, then hearing Sandra run off, your breathing was heavy, your head hurt like mad, you closed you eyes and herd a familiar voice's as you lay there, you could feel you head lying in a wet patch, you whipped your face with out opening your eyes, yuk sweat you thought. 'KIRRA!'

you wake up with a metal kind of taste in your mouth (like u licked a coin XP yuk!) u went to sit up but u only fell back on the pillow u grumbled cuz u felt really dizzy. Looking around u saw a glass of water and you quickly drank it u were so thirsty! The door slowly opened and a nurse popped her head in, 'oh your awake, I'll tell them they can come see you now' with that she disappeared. 'What is going on you ask yourself, of course u don't remember much. 'Kirra! Your ok!' duo half yelled as he came busting through the door he pulled you into a sitting position an almost squeezed the life out of you. 'dude when I saw that chick punch you I almost had a heart attack, it Trowa finds out he'll kill us all, especially her... how do you feel?, don't worry I'll give her a whop for ya, you should have seen Wufei run after her it was a crack up, but this is no laughing matter, I mean you were only lucky to get minimal concussion' 'DUO! Take a breath' he looked at you oddly because of your out burst. You sighed 'I'm fine and as soon as I can I'll deck that bitch, I never wanted her job!' you said angrily 'huh? anyways news update on Trowa, the only way we can get him back is that we go into space, and at first they didn't think you should go but I mostly convinced them to let you go seems that your brother and sister and all' you looked at him with a blank face, you were feeling dizzy again, 'um when are we going to do all this?' you ask lowering your head and griping the bed sheets 'when your better of course... you ok?' you put your hand up to your mouth and shook your head. 'Oh!' Duo said, he pulled back the sheets and hauled you outta bed half carrying you to the bathroom, you fell over the toilet and threw up, Duo cleaned you up when you were um done and helped you back to bed, 'you should sleep, and don't worry about anything' you didn't reply and crawled back into bed, duo tucked you in and left you to have peaceful dreams.

A week or so later you woke up feeling heaps better to see Trowa sitting next to your bed "Trowa!" you said leaping out of bed, he looked up from his book. 'Kirra, how are you feeling?' You jumped on him hugging him till his last breath. 'I'm great how are you?' you replied. 'I'm good, still a little sore' you quickly jumped off. 'What are you hurt, I'm sorry!' he smiled 'it's not that bad really.' you herd the door creek open; you turned around and saw Quatra's head poking through. 'Kirra you awake, how are you feeling?' he asked with a loving smile in his face.

'Great, never better really' Duo came up behind Quatra and pushed him into the room. Everyone else followed him in. 'just got news from HQ' Duo said everyone watched him waiting for it. 'Well?' you asked. 'Well what?' he replied. 'The news from HQ, dummy' you said a little annoyed. 'Oh that, yeah, well, guess what. Well don't guess I'm telling you.' You sighed 'rambling duo.' he gave you all a cheesy grin 'yeah sorry, anyways I was just told we have vacation were gonna be living in a house near the sea, it's on a massive cliff. I'm told it's really nice there.' you all cheered 'Yeah we leave tomorrow!'

'Wow this place is so cool' you say walking into the living room after just having a squiz at the place. A few weeks pass and nothing really changes except you and Wufei had stopped the practical jokes on one another. You became closer to all the guys, you had never been so happy in your life. Vacation had ended a week before the guys started going on independent missions, sometimes 3 or 4 will go but HQ would always make sure one of them is there with you just in case you decide to rebel. But that was the farthest thing from your mind. You woke early one morning, you looked at the clock. 'Dammit 3 AM what is this?' you say to yourself. You try to get back to sleep but you just lay awake. 'Fine I'll get up.' you say aloud.

You pull some clothes on and look at the clock. 4 am. You huffed and walked down stairs. The TV was still on. You leaned over the couch. You smiled down at wufei who had fallen asleep in front of the TV. A wicked thought comes to mind. he would look really good with neon green hair you shake the thought from your head. no we had a truce, a messy one but a truce non the less you put a blanket over him and turn the TV off. Then proceed into the kitchen. You got bacon and eggs out and started cooking. You herd the door behind you close you turn around to see wufei standing there with the blanket wrapped around him. 'Why'd you tern the TV off I was watching It.' you looked at him and smirked. 'You were asleep, sleeping and watching TV are two completely different things' you say waving the egg flip around. He sits down at the table. But doesn't say anything, you continue cooking, when your done you put a plate in front of him. With bacon piled up on it. He grunted thanks and ate in silence.

Eventually they all came down and ate. You left them to do the dishes and while you were walking back to your room you saw an envelope on the floor at the front door. You picked it up knowing it was a mission. 'You walked into the kitchen looking at the letter 'hey guys I think this is another mission you said not taking your eyes off the envelope. All went quite. You look up at them and there covered in food. Your eyes widen as you realise what they are doing. You go to back out of the room. 'I don't think so' Trowa says and throws the washing cloth at you. You cop it strait in the face. You just stood there shocked. It fell to the floor. You put the envelope on the table as calmly as you could. Then reached for the washing cloth. You threw it at Trowa who ducked, hitting wufei fair in the face. You laughed nervously as he looked at you. Waiting for him to throw something back but he didn't.

He picked up the envelope and when he walked out the room. 'Wonder what's wrong with him; he would never pass up the chance at yelling at someone. You followed wufei out of the room. You saw him walking to wards the office. You ran after him. 'wufei, I'm sorry I clopped you in the face with the washing cloth.' you said he walked strait into the office but before closing the door he turned around so abruptly you could stop in time so you slammed into him almost knocking you over. 'Tell them when they have finished with their childish games that I'll be waiting for them in the office to discuss the new mission.' with that he closed the door in your face. 'Oh - ok' you stumered. You walked back into the kitchen

'Something is defiantly up.' you said ducking to another attack from the dish cloth. 'Dammit Duo, I think you guys better go and see what's so important.' They left the kitchen hands in pockets heads down.

They came back into the kitchen all grumbling. 'What?' you asked we all have to go on this one. 'Except Wufei he gets to stay here.' Duo said a little too cheerily.

'For goodness sake Kirra don't ruin the house while we are gone, I swear your still hankering to get Wufei one last time' Trowa said before getting into a big black jeep. You waved them good bye and went inside. You sat next to Wufei and stared at him. 'So what we gonna do… All night long, all night long, all night.' You said then going into song at the last part. 'Eat and go to bed' you looked at him with puppy eyes 'you're no fun. Least Duo would play twister with me till 3 in the morning.'

'We don't have twister'

'Yeah I know… just testing out how smart you are'

'I'm going to have something to eat and going to bed' he said standing up and pointing to the kitchen door. You sat up late that night watching television, Wufei has been so strange lately. But you couldn't help but feel a twang in your heart for him. it had suddenly developed after you came to this awesome mansion. You were actually afraid you liked him, but you kept telling your self there is a first for everything. Before Trowa had come along Beth was the only one to love you. So there was that constant fear of rejection from him, he would always upset up when he would walk away, before you over looked it but now it hurt. You shook your head. 'What is with all the feely emotional stuff lately, I must be going insane' you said aloud to your self. There was a sudden clap of thunder and you felt like your stomach was in your throat. You went to your room forgetting that you had scorned yourself for thinking about the possibility of dare you say it… love. You sat on your window sill looking out into the darkness. There were lightning strikes lighting up the sky and the rough sea below the cliff.

That's when you noticed a dark figure near the cliffs edge past a row of trees. You waited for another lightning strike. Time seemed to have stopped waiting for it. There was a flash and a realisation that Wufei was out in the storm. 'Of all the times to look at the sea' you mumbled. You got up throwing on a jacket, you looked back out the window, and he was getting closer to that edge. 'Idiot he doesn't have a torch he could fall right of the edge!' you yelled. You ran down stairs and grabbed the torch under the sink and ran has hard and fast as you could to Wufei.

'What are you doing out here?' you yelled. His shoulders slumped. 'Why are you out in this storm?'

'Why? I'm out here because of you!' you taken aback. The silence between you two was filled with rolling thunder and ocean waves breaking on the rocks below. He came towards you and roughly grabbed your arms. 'You are why I am out here, because I can't take it anymore, you're always hanging out with Duo and all we seemed to do was fight!'

The rain had dulled down to a steady beat against the ground. 'Duo is like a brother' you said barely above a whisper. Wufei's grip never loosened. 'Then why didn't it seem so.' He stopped. 'So what? Wufei' you said angrily. 'Like there was something going on? How could you just assume something like that?' his hands quivered slightly his eyes not breaking away from yours.

'You hurt the ones you love Wufei'

His eyes widened, suddenly he let go and ran for the edge your reaction was to stop him but by the time you had grabbed his arm you were both already falling.


End file.
